Daughters of Mab Profiles
by faeriemaiden96
Summary: Just a little nothing I wrote for fun. Goes with "The Only Exception"


Full name: Lily Margaret Evans

Blood Status: Muggle-born

Hair: Dark red, thick, a little longer than shoulder-length

Eyes: Green

Wand: Willow, 10 3/4, swishy

Patronus: Doe

Siblings: One sister, Petunia, who is dating some beach whale of a man named Vernon. Ugly bastard.

Among my friends I am known as the: Scholar

Favorite Singers/Band (Both Muggle and Wizard): Of Muggle musicians, the Beatles and Aretha Franklin; of Wizard musicians, Owl Potpourri and Emily the Evolver

Favorite Color: Green. It's everything to me.

Favorite Books: _Hogwarts: A History, the Ministry of Magic: Past and Present, _and now, _An Illustrated Guide to Faeries _(heh-heh)

Favorite Movie: _the Wizard of Oz_

Favorite Food: Roasted chicken, once you have it from Hogwarts, there's no going back.

Favorite Candy: Chocolate Frogs!

Dream Job: Don't have one, I wouldn't mind being a stay-at-home mum. But if I had to choose, I would work with something having to do with equal rights for Muggle-borns and/or house elves.

Activities: Studying, Reading, yelling at James, taking notes, trying to persuade Charlotte out of doing things, reprimanding James, practicing new hexes to use on James, telling James to stop torturing first-years

Pet peeves: James Potter

Biggest fear: Failing school. *shivers*

Fun fact: I used to be friends with Severus Snape. Can you believe it? Severus Fucking Snape!

Personal philosophy: Muggle-borns can do anything half-bloods and pure-bloods can do!

Full name: Dorcas Anne Meadowes

Blood Status: pure-blood

Hair: dark-brown, choppy, stops below my chin

Eyes: golden-brown

Wand: oak, 12 ¼ inches long, bends slightly

Patronus: ferret

Siblings: None, I'm free.

Among my friends I am known as the: Tomboy. And proud of it.

Favorite Singers/Band (Both Muggle and Wizard): Muggle; Pink Floyd, the Who, Wizard; Phoenix Eyes and the Zombie Impersonators

Favorite Color: It's a tie between red and blue

Favorite Books: _Quidditch Through the Ages. _That's it.

Favorite Movie: _The Exorcist, _even though I was traumatized by it.

Favorite Food: A nice, thick, juicy steak!

Favorite Candy: Licorice wands

Dream Job: Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. I can hear the crowd chanting my name now…

Activities: Quidditch and trying to avoid Charlotte when she has make-up with her (she splashes it all over your face, I'm not even kidding.

Pet peeves: Make-up, my flat-as-a-board chest, when Sirius is too busy looking at Ces to keep a Bludger from hitting me.

Biggest fear: the Death Eaters. Creepy shit.

Fun fact: I actually do pretty well in school. Yeah, it surprises me too.

Personal philosophy: Eat +Sleep+Qidditch

Full name: Charlotte Mary Shepard

Blood Status: Half-blood

Hair: Chestnut-brown, curly, stops in the middle of my back

Eyes: dark brown-and HUGE

Wand: Beech, 9 ½ inches, a bit pliable

Patronus: cat

Siblings: I have a little sister named Susan, she was born when I was thirteen

Among my friends I am known as the: girly, FABULOUS one

Favorite Singers/Band (Both Muggle and Wizard): Muggle; Queen, I also like a lot of old-time jazz and Broadway music, Wizard; the Good Ghouls and Manticore Madness

Favorite Color: Pink (all shades: baby, hot, etc)

Favorite Books: Do _Witch Weekly _and _Vogue _count as books?

Favorite Movie: _Breakfast at Tiffany's,_ I also love all the Rogers and Hammerstein movies, as you can see I have a very vintage-y taste in film

Favorite Food: Yorkshire pudding. *stomach growls* Ooh, that's unattractive.

Favorite Candy: Fizzing Whizbees are the way to go!

Dream Job: Fashion designer or burlesque dancer.

Activities: Singing, dancing, flirting, trying to put make-up on Dorcas (she just won't sit still!)

Pet peeves: Bad fashion sense, hang nails, no beauty supplies

Biggest fear: You-know-who. Seriously! Who would bone that guy? He's hideous.

Fun fact: I'm a virgin. I'm a whore, but not in the way that Diana Lefarge is. I'm a classy whore. (Yes, that is possible, just look at me.)

Personal philosophy: Smile.

Full name: Cecelia Irene Overhorne

Blood Status: Well, technically I'm a half-blood, but my mom isn't a Muggle. It's complicated.

Hair: Blonde, waste-length, and silky

Eyes: Formerly sky-blue, now they're a Caribbean blue.

Wand: Birch, 11 ¼ inches

Patronus: Owl

Siblings: None, my mother decided that leaving two or three kids would be too much. She just had me.

Among my friends I am known as the: most mysterious one. I have no idea what they're talking about, it just sounds cool.

Favorite Singers/Band (Both Muggle and Wizard): Muggle; Led Zeppelin, the Yardbirds, and so much more, Wizard; Cat Wings, Unicorn Hoof

Favorite Color: Purple, I have a sick obsession with purple.

Favorite Books: Anything with lots of romance and sex. Like I've said before, even though I've promised never to let myself love, I do enjoy a delicious romance novel. Anything by Danielle Steele or the _Supernatural Seduction _books by Henrietta Hart (a wizard author, she's amazing).

Favorite Movie: _A Clockwork Orange. _It's disturbing, but fantastic.

Favorite Food: Roasted tomatoes. I could eat them all day.

Favorite Candy: Fudge Flies. I take the all day tomato thing back. I could devour this chocolate goodness all day.

Dream Job: Owning a musical store

Activities: Harp, guitar, piano, faerie rituals, trying to avoid Sirius Black.

Pet peeves: having to wrap my wings around my torso, Sirius Black, reading the same sentence over and over again because something is distracting me, Sirius Black, Diana Lefarge, Sirius Black…did I mention that Sirius Black REALLY bothers me?

Biggest fear: Falling in love, Sirius Black and/or Avery raping me.

Fun fact: I'm a half-faerie. Oh, well, you've probably known that for a while. I guess that fact is not so fun anymore…

Personal philosophy: I don't need a man to make me happy.

Ok, Ces, a special question just for you: Avery or Sirius?: *inflicts a raging Bat-bogey hex on you*

**Just a little fun I decided to have. Out of curiosity, who is your favorite character in "The Only Exception"? Just wondering. Stay tuned for more chapters.**


End file.
